It Worked
by ShadowShinigamiWolf
Summary: Quick Oneshot. Shinigami-Prince. Rated T for safety. Wolfprince knew he shouldn't have left Shinigami Wulf to experiment with those explosives... Now everything is messed up... "All I wish... All I wish is to see you jovial face right now, Wulf" Wolfprince whispered, sinking into the darkness.


**_My Minecraft character along with my friends (wolfprinceIII) character. They are OCs only :P_**

**_This is based off of what happened on my server. The whole explosives going off, and eventually Wolfprince falling into the Void because of the server crashing. Or literally going to Hell._**

* * *

Wolfprince the Third sighed as he fumbled around in the chests, the generators on his right breaking his into thoughts as a predator would to prey. He tuned them out with much effort and continued gathering things for his mining trip.

_**SHIT! **_Someone's voice cut through his thoughts. That someone happened to be his partner, Shinigami Wulf.

Remembering what Wulf was doing, he dropped the obsidian paxel in his hands. _No! I thought he was more careful then that! _Wolfprince thought worriedly as noise similar to the pressure dropping instantly echoed throughout the biome.

Running outside, he saw everything as if it were in slow motion. Shinigami Wulf running towards the edge of the cliff, him trying to jump into the lake below, the deafening explosion that seemed to shatter Wolfprince's eardrums, and finally Shinigami Wulf getting sucked into the glowing hole that had formed as a result.

"Wulf!" Wolfprince screamed as he saw his lover getting pulled around as if acted on my some unknown gravitational pull.

He ran away with much effort, he really wanted to help the other canine, but it would be a useless attempt. Running inside the house, he sloppily crafted a boat to get away.

-SSW-

Shinigami Wulf gasped as the intense force of red matter drew him back. He swore he could faintly hear Wolfprince call his name, but he was too blinded by white light to see anything.

He grew dizzy as the wormhole-like matter pulled him around like a lifeless rag doll. _Please stop… _He silently begged as his thoughts grew hazy.

An explosion from his side ripped through him, his scream was cut off as his world faded to black. The next thing he knew, he awoke sinking in a body of water. Ignoring the pain of his wounds, he frantically swam to the surface as his breath began to escape him.

Breaking the surface, he drew in a massive breath of air. Glancing around he realized he was in the lake below the mountain. The red-matter wormhole glowed brightly as it grew. He knew he had to stop it, knew he was the only one who possibly could. Besides, it's not like he'd ever let Wolfprince do something like this.

Shinigami Wulf crawled ashore and just lay there, knowing his time was limited. The canine checked through his bag, finding a few Anti-Matter bombs and a stack of levers. _Perfect…_

-SSW-

Wolfprince set the boat in the water, climbing in. If Wulf was still alive- He stopped. _Of course he's still alive! He has to be! _However doubt still wormed it's way into his gut. Wulf will need space to fix this, therefore he needed to get far away. He climbed into the boat and sailed away into the endless blue.

For an hour he sailed, never seeing another island, the memories haunting him. He'll never forget the way Shinigami Wulf was flung around- he shook himself to clear his head. Seemingly out of nowhere his boat broke.

"Great…" He grumbled, struggling to stay a float this far into the ocean. "Guess that's the cost of fast crafting…" He sighed, closing his eyes.

When he opened them, he let out a surprised cry. Blackness was all around him, he was falling, into what he couldn't even see. He couldn't see nothing, only black.

_Wulf! _He thought in blind panic as he descended deeper into the hellish darkness.

-SSW-

Shinigami Wulf got his feet, slightly off balance. He grabbed the bombs and ran, spreading them out. He could feel the pull growing stronger… Good. He placed a lever next to them and set it off.

The alarm blared as he ran away, he jumped over loose rocks and piles of dirt in his escape to get away. Wulf didn't know if the bomb got sucked in, but he wasn't about to stop and check. He ran and ran until he heard the explosion. It shook the ground, causing him to fall forward onto his face.

"Damn…" He cursed under his breath.

He slowly trekked back as rain began to fall. It started out slow, but eventually turned into a downpour by the time he reached their home… Or what was left of it anyway.

Two craters merged into each other, with water filling the far one. Where their house once rested was now only emptiness. He could no longer see the glowing light from the red-matter, and for that he sunk to his knees at the edge or the crater.

"It worked…" Wulf whispered. He repeated himself, creating a mantra of happiness. "IT WORKED!" He screamed to the sky, rain streaking down his face as it washed away the dirt and blood from earlier.

-SSW-

_**It worked… IT WORKED! **_Wulf's screams echoed throughout Wolfprince's head, earning a slight grin from the royal canine.

He grew used to the blackness by now, in fact he almost welcomed it. He knew his time was near, knew the last grain of sand in his hourglass was almost up, knew that his clock of life was about to tick it's last tick… and yet he didn't care.

Memories danced behind his eyelids, of how he became prince, how he left, how he met Shinigami Wulf, all that they shared together, all the way up until he began to fall into the Void.

He opened his eyes a sliver, not that it mattered, his sights were meet with black once more.

"All I wish…" Wolfprince began in a whisper, a tear escaping his eye.

"All I wish is to see your jovial face right now, Wulf…"

_**Wolfprince_III fell into the Void.**_


End file.
